Konami Wai Wai World
is a Konami mascot 2D platform game initially released for the Famicom game system in 1988. It stars Konami Man and Konami Lady as the main protagonists, and contains a series of stages inspired by several other Konami games, including ''Castlevania. Gameplay In this game, the player needs to rescue the mascot belonging to the game the current stage is inspired on. One of the heroes which must be rescued is Simon Belmont III, a descendant of the famous vampire hunter of the same name. The first world of the game represents Castlevania and encompasses a variety of areas inspired by many characteristic locations of Dracula's Castle. Since Castlevania II: Simon's Quest was released around the same time as Konami Wai Wai World, the graphical engines and color palettes for both games are very similar. Most of the sound effects and environmental layouts seem to have been borrowed from that game too, not to mention the enemies' roster being almost the same and using similar character designs. The Castle level's design also looks very similar to how Dracula's Castle was portrayed in Simon's Quest, with most stone blocks, columns and ripped red curtains looking almost identical. Dracula appears at the end of this stage as the main boss. He attacks by unleashing his signature Hellfire spell, although this time he can teleport to any place of the screen, even in midair, and follow the player throughout the rest of the level. Once defeated, the player can then rescue Simon Belmont III by unlocking the coffin where he is being trapped. Simon then becomes one of the playable characters. When Simon is selected, "Vampire Killer" will play in the background as his main theme. He plays very similar to most classic vampire hunters of the Belmont Clan, although he has the ability to strike with his whip while in movement. His outfit resembles that of his ancestor, Simon Belmont. Characters Playable characters * : The game's main protagonist, who had only made small cameos in other Konami games. * : A female android created by Dr. Cinnamon to fight alongside Konami Man. *'Simon': The descendant of the renowned vampire hunter from the Castlevania series is found in the Castle stage. *'Fūma': The main protagonist of Getsu Fūma Den. He is found in the Hell stage. *'Goemon': This chivalrous thief from the Ganbare Goemon series is found in the Edo stage. *'Kong': From the Japan-only Famicom game King Kong 2: Ikari no Megaton Punch, which was based on the film King Kong Lives. He is found in the City stage. *'Mikey': The lead character in the Goonies Famicom games. He is found in the Port Town stage. *'Moai': Moai are common enemies in the Gradius series and also a playable character in Moai-kun. He is found in the Kaijū stage. *'Penta': The main protagonist from Antarctic Adventure and father of Pentarō, who only appears in the mobile phone version as a replacement for Kong. He is found in the Antarctic level. *'TwinBee': From the TwinBee series. Like the Vic Viper, the player can only take control of this ship in the shooter stage. *'Upa': The baby protagonist from Bio Miracle Bokutte Upa, who only appears in the mobile phone version as a replacement for Mikey. He is found in the Candy level. *'Vic Viper': The spaceship from the Gradius series. The player can only take control of this ship in the shooter stage. Other characters * : Scientist from the TwinBee series. Helps the characters throughout the game. * : Dr. Cinnamon's twin younger brother who brings defeated characters back to life. *'Pentarō': Penguin from the Parodius series. Transports the player to one of the six main levels. *'Hanako': Penguin from the Parodius series replacing Pentarō (mobile phone version). *'H005': This computer is used to record and to input the password of the game. * : The game's main villain. Dark lord who tries to conquer the Earth. Sequel A sequel to this game, Wai Wai World 2: SOS!! Parsley Castle, was released for the Famicom in January 5th, 1991. Its gameplay mechanics and overall character and graphical designs are quite different from the first game, and the main protagonist is a character that goes by the name of Rickle. However, gameplay remains similar in essence, allowing the player to take control of a number of different Konami mascots to traverse the various levels in the game. Enemy Data Castlevania gallery Wai Wai Simon III Manual.JPG|Simon Belmont III Descendant of Simon Belmont and wielder of the Vampire Killer (playable) Wai Wai World Dracula Manual.JPG|Dracula The troublesome boss of the Castlevania stage Wai Wai Spider Man.JPG|Spider Thief A spider-like human Wai Wai Fish Man.JPG|Fish Man Wai Wai Armor.JPG|Armor Videos Konami Wai Wai World - 01|Walkthrough of Dracula's Castle up to where Simon is rescued Konami Wai Wai World - 02|Simon Belmont III in action right after he is rescued Related products *Konami-Pub Wai Wai World Guidebook – A guidebook to this game. *''Konami Wai Wai World'' – Another guidebook, by Tokuma Shoten. *Konami Wai Wai World – Gamebook. *''Piccadilly Circus: Konami Wai Wai World'' – Redemption roulette-themed game. *''Wai Wai World 2: SOS!! Parsley Castle'' – Sequel to this game. *''GameCenter-CX'' – Seen on Season 2, Episode 4. *''Tokimeki Memorial 4'' – Toadpole appears as an enemy in the minigame. *Wai Wai World 1 & 2 Sound Collection – Official soundtrack. See also *Konami mascot games *''Wai Wai'' (series) External links *Castlevania Realm *''Konami Wai Wai World'' at Wikipedia *Official cell phone version page (Japanese) de:Konami Wai Wai World es:Konami Wai Wai World Category:Cameo Games Category:NES Games Category:Wai Wai World